Feelings under the stars
by Sunny56
Summary: One day Pleakley began to think about the certain someone and his feelings for him. Then the knock on the door called for admitting everything. Love can be a mystery, adventure and wondrous miracle. Pleakley/Jumba all the way! I have a continue for this, please R&R I would love to hear what you think! xxx
1. The confession

"You are interrupting the climax of the Earth ceremony, surf boy!"

Those words just couldn't leave poor Pleakley's thoughts. Those few words Jumba had said back then. During their wedding. To David. When he interrupted them.

Geez, David mistook Jumba for Nani for a second and appeared there just when the priest was saying: "I now pronounce you husband and wife". Oh, and after that would have been the kiss. _The kiss_! Damn you, surf boy!

Pleakley wasn't quite sure why he was feeling this way. Falling in love with Jumba wasn't exactly the first thing he could have excepted when the pair first met. But somehow it happened. While spending all that time together; fist trying to capture Stitch, then living with him and the Pelekai sisters, they got to know each other and realized that despite all their differences, they understood each other. They became best friends. But that wasn't all. All those memories, all those long gazes and warm-hearted touches, all those conversations, all that time together... Pleakley just couldn't help himself. He was in love with that 'evil genius', who had truly showed him that there is much more in him than that evilness.

And there he was, sitting on his bed, wearing long curly blonde wig and his orange dress, dreaming of the man he was hopelessly in love with ...and they were just about to marry each other! Wow, life's crazy. Although it was just to fool his mother who pressured him desperately to get married. She was always trying to change Pleakley to something he wasn't, but that didn't mean she didn't love her son. She just wanted to make him happy, like she had said. But Pleakley was happy, and luckily her mother finally understood it! Life isn't all about marriage -Pleakley wanted to do things his own ways, he didn't want to get married, not at all. Well, at least not to a lady. But when he saw Jumba in that funny looking dress and quite stunning makeup walking the aisle towards him, _it felt like his way_.

Besides the fact that it was Jumba wearing the dress, since Pleakley was obviously the one who should be the bride.

"Pleakley, you being there?" called familiar voice from the other side of the bedroom door.

This broke the Plorgonarian from his thoughts rather quickly, since the voice belonged to the guy he was thinking about. "Ju-Jumba! Come in!" he said in high, surprised voice. The door opened and the bigger alien stepped in, closing it behind him. Pleakley sat on his bed, looking up to Jumba and discussing what to do: mention those words he said or just ignore it all?

"Well, what is being on the mind?" Jumba suddenly asked. After all the time they've spent together he saw clearly when something was bothering his little friend.

"Nothing" Pleakley answered quickly, trying to sound calm, "How so?"

"Is showing from your face. One-eyed is thinking something, no?" the Kweltikwanian smirked.

Pleakley stared at Jumba with an insecure expression, hoping hardly he wouldn't blush. Then he got an idea and decided to try a little white lie: "Oh, I was just thinking about that stupid scarf I bought couple hours ago... I guess I'll return it, it's too-" Jumba's put his huge hand on Pleakley's mouth and interrupted him, grinning. "I can see when my little one is lying."

Pleakley's wide eye seemed a little more wider and his heartbeats fastened, half because he was clearly trapped now and half because Jumba called him 'his little one' again. That nickname always made his two hearts melt. "Besides", Jumba continued, "couple hours ago we were about to getting married."

It was at hearing those words when Pleakley completely froze. He was speechless, didn't know what to do or think. Some long, painful seconds he just sat there quietly, staring at Jumba who stared back and smiled like he would know exactly what Pleakley was thinking, and would just be teasing him. Then he found his remaining bravery and decided to go for it. It was now or never. This was in fact a perfect situation for talking about the wedding and that meaningful sentence. He looked deeply into Jumba's eyes, breathed deeply and nodded -even smiled a little. "Oh, yeah. That's what I was thinking, if we're being candid."

Jumba glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... what about that?"

"Eh... well, I was just thinking how glad I am now that mom and others finally began to accept me. You know, it wasn't easy for me." Pleakley explained, he thought it was better to not to sprout it all out at once. Jumba nodded, he knew very well that Pleakley hadn't feel like he could be himself with his mother and siblings. When Jumba still waited for Pleakley to keep talking, the little alien started to take the conversation in a way he wanted to, even tough butterflies played in his stomach like crazy. "Back there you said that..."

"This dress looks pitiful? My finger hurts? Well, you saw the dress with your own big eye! And what comes to hurting finger, that ring was being way too small..." Jumba started to explain, but Pleakley just shook his head and rolled his eye, smiling faintly.

"No... silly. I meant that..." Pleakley took a short pause and collected all his bravery before continuing, "w-what you said when David came."

Jumba's jaw opened, and as much as he wouldn't want it to show, he embarrassed. He tried to hide his shock, but Pleakley noticed. He certainly hoped it was a good sign! Jumba rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, then up to Pleakley but when he met his eye, down again. "Hmh... Jumba is knowing what you are meaning. 'Don't interrupt the climax of the Earth ceremony, surf boy'. Silly little utterance..."

Pleakley was rather surprised that Jumba remembered the whole sentence so detailed, and tried not to think about his last words which made this all seem just a joke, so he continued as steady as he could with such a situation: "Well, I was thinking... Were you really okay with what was happening? You were being saved from gay marriage with your best friend and you said things like that. It, um...It made me wonder that did you enjoy it?"

Jumba didn't answer for a moment. He seemed to be uncomfortable with the situation as he finally explained: "Was just wanting to get things right so your mother would be buying it. That is being all."

When Jumba finished, Pleakley realised exactly what he meant. He was_ just_ wanting to help his friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Not wanting to make things any more embarrassing, he turned his back to Jumba and laid on his bed, pulling blanket to cover him. "Hehe, I see. Well I feel kinda tired now, would you switch off the lights as you leave?"


	2. Daydreams and fantasies

Jumba didn't leave. Pleakley was such a bad liar. He remained there and sat down beside him on the bed. His little friend remained silent as the stars.

Pleakley hoped he hadn't started this -now it was all too clear; all his hopes were gone. He pulled the blanket higher, almost to cover his eye. But Jumba realized the heartbreak he just had caused, and also that he didn't mean everything he said. He gently took the blanket off and stroke Pleakley's small shoulders. "My little one..."

"Hey, I think you made it pretty clear that I'm not yours!" Pleakley cried suddenly, not even thinking what he was saying. Oh boy, now Jumba would know if he didn't already. And he would probably think that he's strange. But Jumba made no signs of thinking so, instead he continued stroking, moving to his cheek. Pleakley really needed his touch, so it felt really nice and made him sigh quietly. Damn, he hated how Jumba was playing with his feelings! He really wanted to yell at him, but couldn't. His hand was stroking him so gently, it felt too good to be ruined by yelling... Then, without any warnings, Jumba pulled Pleakley very close to him and whispered: "I'm sorry."

At first Pleakley was confused about this sudden move, but quickly melt for those sincere words and Jumba's strong arms around him.

"...was just being tangled. I really said those words then simply because surf boy was interrupting something...great. I wasn't even noticing what I was saying, words just came out of my mouth. Somehow it turned to be like this, I'm not being sure when or why. It just happened. These feelings are pretty hard for me to understand, but can't help feeling them." Jumba explained. "Well, you should have worn the dress back then, if something. Earth women clothing not suiting for evil genius."

Pleakley felt all his worries vanish while listening those words which came with no doubt straight from Jumba's heart. He smiled, and his eye was shining with hope again. "Oh, Jumba... Thanks for explaining. And I was thinking the same way about the dress..."

Jumba lifted Pleakley's head with his finger and glared at his eye lovingly. "But at one thing Jumba was telling the truth: I was wanting to get things _right._"

Pleakley couldn't keep it in anymore, the look in Jumba's four eyes was too beautiful, and the plorgonarian wasn't able to decide which one to stare. His eye filled with salty tears as he kissed Jumba. The moment continued as the other one kissed back and tenderly stroked his little lover. New, curious and exiting feeling filled the air.

When their lips separated, Pleakley asked, curiously: "But I suppose we're not getting married right away?" Jumba couldn't help laughing. "No, heck no! We are being 'aunt' Pleakley and 'uncle' Jumba after all, don't we already be like a married couple for a long time?"

Pleakley nodded, they certainly were. All those things they had done together, every pointless little arguments and tender expressions of love could've make everybody around them believe that they were a long-time happy couple. Like lovers, all this time. But now for _sure!_

Pleakley leaned to lay on the bed again, not believing what had just happened. All his secret daydreams and fantasies were coming true! He eyed Jumba who finally switched the lights off and then groped his way next to him on the bed and placed a warm kiss on his forehead. Pleakley giggled, slowly opening the buttons of his lovers' shirt. "Maybe I could try a wedding dress on... just for you to see? And a matching yashmak, gotta have a yashmak."

"That is sounding like a good idea", Jumba whispered as his little lover cuddled closer to him. The evening turned to night and only quiet whispers like 'I love you, dear' and 'I love you too, my little one' could be heard in the silence.


End file.
